


Hot

by Rhys (rhyssj)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-14
Updated: 2001-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyssj/pseuds/Rhys
Summary: A hot city night.





	Hot

Justin rings the doorbell twice and waits. It's a hot, damp night, and he's been out in the stifling heat too long. Knowing Joey's home, Justin reaches for the door knob and twists. The door opens, which is an invitation in itself. It means Joey doesn't mind visitors tonight. 

Justin locks the door behind him, slipping off his sneakers and socks, fixing his mass of wet curls in the mirror. His face is beet red and dripping with sweat, and Justin lifts the hems of his shirt, drying his forehead as he walks into the living room. 

Joey and Chris are on the couch, at opposite ends and not touching, and two cold beers are sitting on either end table, beads of moisture dripping down the glass. 

"Hey," Justin says, his white shirt thin and clinging to his body, and he pulls at it uncomfortably, hating the way it sticks flush against his skin. He collapses on the ground, laying on his back and stretching his arms over his head. The hem of his shirt rides up, and he idly runs a finger over the sliver of smooth skin that peeks out. "It's hot." 

"No shit, fuckhead," Chris replies, "and you stink." 

"Natural man, fucker," Justin snaps, "sweat and grime and exercise." 

"Well acquainted with it, Jup, thanks," and Chris smiles at Joey. 

Joey grins back. 

Justin sits up and peels off his shirt, rolling his neck loosely. "I ran over here, you know. Ran. As in exercise. You should try it," Justin says, cracking his back, and Joey laughs, shaking his head. "You don't do anything. What do you do with your time?" 

"Stuff," Joey says. 

"Stuff," Justin repeats and looks at him, but Joey already has his eyes closed, a cool beer pressed to his lips, so he turns to Chris, who is wet around the face and staring with eyes half-parted. "You two are messed up, yo." 

"Whatever," Chris says and flips the channel. Justin stands up and walks into the kitchen, returning with a beer. Chris sits up and grabs it from him. "Underage, Infant. I won't be responsible for corrupting the youth of today." 

Justin snatches the beer back, and Chris lets him. It's really too hot to play. 

Joey tsks. "Some role model, Jup." 

"Fuck off," Justin mutters, rubbing the back of his neck. 

When the beers run dry, Joey and Chris tag team Justin into getting more. When Justin returns, Joey and Chris are sitting up, against each other in the middle of the couch, and Justin lifts an eyebrow but sits down, opening another beer. 

Justin isn't sure how many beers he's had by the time the movie ends, the credits rolling with a happy ending in tow. A couple at least, and he's pleasantly buzzed, though no less hot, and he glances down, the smooth skin of his chest shimmering in the waning light. He rubs his shoulders and looks back, where Chris is lying on his side and Joey's still sitting up with Chris's feet on his lap. Like a cat, Justin unfolds and slides up against Joey, hooking his chin over the slope of Joey's shoulder. 

"What else are we doing tonight?" Justin asks. "It's boring at home." 

Chris looks up, sleepy. "You don't wanna do what we're doing." 

"Drugs?" Justin asks, "because I'm not a fucking kid, yo." 

"Trust us," Joey says, smiling, "it's not your thing." 

"It can be my thing," Justin insists, "just tell me what it is." 

Joey looks at Chris, who purses his lips and nods slightly, and Justin looks between them, not getting this at all. He's pretty sure they're talking about acid or extasy, some drug nobody lets Justin have because he's just a baby in their eyes. JC and Lance live clean and healthy lifestyles, anyway, and would never even think of it, but Chris and Joey are different, into different things. Maybe they're into drugs. 

"Come on," Justin says, "I'm into it. I am." 

Suddenly, Chris is at Joey's side, his breath hot on Justin's neck, and Justin pulls back, blinking with wide eyes. Joey grins, and Chris lays his mouth over Joey's smile as one of Joey's hands lift up, burying itself in Chris's hair. 

"Oh," Justin says, getting it now, "um." 

Joey turns his head and Chris whispers something, words Justin doesn't hear. Justin isn't sure what to do, and he moves away a bit, reaching for Joey's beer and taking a bitter mouthful. When he lifts his head, Joey is there, brown eyes smouldering. 

"You should probably go," Joey says, "it's not your thing." 

Justin nods and stands up, looking for his shirt. "I didn't think," Justin says feebly, "I didn't know you guys were, like, um. Together. Shit," Justin swears, having no idea where he threw his shirt because it's not here, and he's not about to run out of Joey's house in nothing but hip-hugging jeans. "And um. Yeah. Where's my fucking shit?" 

"Hey," Joey says, getting up and laying his hands over Justin's shoulders, and Justin jumps. "Hey, calm down. We're all friends here, you know? It's cool," Joey soothes, and Justin nods, his heart thumping inside his ribs, thudding against wet flesh, because Joey's too close, too fucking close to him. "Okay? It's cool." 

"It's cool," Justin repeats, though his belly is clenched painfully and Joey's hands are burning Justin's skin, searing to the bone as they move, smooth as ice, up and down, a gentle sweeping movement that causes Justin's skin to dimple. 

"You ever been with a guy, Jup?" Chris asks from the couch, and Justin shakes his head sharply, pressing his eyes closed. He's thinking about things, like the way he saw their tongues glide together, the slide of wet muscle, and other things, darker things he really shouldn't be thinking about, not now, not when his best friends are about to fuck. "Ever thought about it?" 

"No," Justin breathes, and it's automatic, the immediate denial, but Joey's hands are sliding down his arms, the palms soft and moist from the heat. Justin shivers, and he knows how obviously hard he is, doesn't need to look because he's so hard it hurts. "Um. Yeah. I guess. A bit. Yes." 

"You can stay, J," Joey says, "if you want." 

Justin realises he could at that, but he's not sure. His body wants it, his skin is desperate for touch right now and he's leaning into Joey's touches, moving with them, but if he stays then he has to think about what that means, and he's not sure he's ready for that, not yet. He only came over for a beer, some fun to pass the crawl of time. He's pretty sure he didn't come over for this. 

Justin opens his eyes and looks at Chris, who smiles and raises his eyebrows, and it's the same Chris who Justin's always known, but also wildly, wildly different. Justin idly wonders just how long this has been going on, why he didn't see it sooner, but then Joey presses the line of his stubbled neck over the dip of Justin's shoulder, and Justin tenses, rolling his head back. 

"Would it be weird," Justin asks, staring at the ceiling, "in the morning?" 

"Only if you make it," Chris says, and his voice is lower than normal, scratchy in the stifling heat. Joey's hands are on Justin's arms, holding them against his body, and Joey's breath is scalding Justin's skin with every touch. "Maybe you should go, kid." 

"No," Justin says, and that's that; he says it in a frantic, desperate way and betrays everything. "I'm fine. I'm. This is good." Justin takes a sharp, deep breath and curls his bare toes into the carpet. "I'll stay. I just. I want to stay." 

Justin looks at Chris, and Chris says, "how drunk are you?" 

"Not really," Justin replies, "just. A bit, maybe. I'm. This is good." And Justin hopes that's enough. He doesn't want Chris to push it further, to ask if he'd do this sober, because he doesn't want to think about it, especially since the answer looks likes yes, and that's too much to deal with, too much for Justin right now. "I want to do this." 

"We can stop at any time," Joey murmurs, his hands smoothing up Justin's arms, along his shoulders, and Justin shakes, arching his back. It shouldn't feel this good. It should feel wrong and strange and terrible. This is a guy touching him, one of his best friends, and it feels sublime. "Any time, J. It's cool." 

Joey touches his tongue to the back of Justin's neck, stroking with one, long lick. Justin's hands jump back and grab onto Joey's hips, blindly latching and sinking into soft flesh, the curve of ass. Justin instinctively pulls forward, doesn't know what else to do. They touch. 

Joey is already hard, and Justin can feel the dick against his ass, hotter than hot, and very, very hard. Justin hisses, spreading his legs, as Chris steps forward, mouth pressing to Justin's neck. "Oh god," Justin says, Chris's chest flush against his, "oh god." 

"Made for this," Chris mutters, palms racing up Justin's belly, and the skin beneath them ripples and shifts, wanton flesh. Joey is fit against the crack of Justin's ass, Chris between his legs, and Justin's never felt so hot in his whole life. "And Jup, really. You feel weird at all, you say stop and we will. And relax, kid," Chris says, smiling, "it's gonna be fun." 

"Okay," Justin says, nodding. It's starting to feel a bit fun. a lot fun. 

Joey's hands slide off Justin's shoulders and start pulling, weakly tugging at Chris's shirt. Chris laughs then stops when Justin's hands take the hem of his shirt and yank abruptly upwards, quick and fast. Naked skin, and Justin's arching again, lifting his arms as Chris strips Joey's chest, then it's bare flesh on both sides. Justin can barely stand it. It's too hot. 

Over his shoulder, Joey and Chris kiss while Justin watches, eyes wide. Justin mews, can't help it really, and Chris turns his head, a sharp turn, then it's slick, Joey-wet lips against Justin's mouth. Tastes like Joey, and when it's Joey's turn, the tongue slipping in the space Chris left, it tastes like Joey, too. 

"That's it," Chris murmurs when liquid hips roll, short fingers dipping beneath the hem of Justin's worn, rough jeans. Justin squeaks as Joey thrusts a hard thigh between his legs and Chris reaches further, deeper, fingers tangling in wiry hair. 

"Oh," Justin mewls, ass thrusting back at Joey, who's fingering Justin's nipples, rolling and pulling and pinching. Justin thinks he's going to explode, a thousands pieces through the cosmos. It's all so fucking hot. "Oh, that's. Yeah." 

"Mmm," Joey mumbles, and his beard scratches, and Justin turns his head, throwing their lips together, a bristly chin against a baby fine one. Chris's hands are inside-outside, one milking Justin's dick, the other drawing down the zipper with a rough hiss, and Justin's bending into it, not caring that it's Chris, or maybe liking it more because it is. 

"Step up, Jup," Chris murmurs, down on his knees, and Justin bends his long legs, denim slicking down his hips and to the ground. Naked, Justin closes his eyes as Chris's tongue snakes up his inner thigh. Chris laps at damp flesh while Joey's large hands work Justin's chest, a large thigh strumming between Justin's legs. "Jesus, you're all legs, man." 

"I guess," Justin mutters and blushes. Chris should respect the silence, talking just makes it all too normal, but Chris laughs and runs his hands over the line of Justin's ankles, calves, thighs before brushing those adventurous fingers over Justin's hips. 

Chris sucks in the space between leg and groin, his small, nail-bitten fingers digging into Joey's ass while Justin arches, toes digging into carpet, and buries his fingers in Chris's silky-soft hair. Joey is tonguing Justin's neck, thrusting slowly against Justin's back. 

"Oh god," Justin murmurs, lips parted as Chris's mouth touches him, there, a man between his legs, sucking his cock. Justin catches his breath and holds it, Joey behind him, rocking to the invisible rhythm, and Justin moves a hand behind his back, slipping down the tight space, closing around Joey. 

"Fuck," Joey breathes and thrusts sharply, and Chris chokes with the abrupt movement and pinches Joey's thigh between his index finger and thumb. Joey jumps, dick throbbing hard against Justin's hand, swears, and Justin comes with a low, throaty growl, fingers tightening in the nest of Chris's hair. Justin thinks his legs are going to buckle, and it's only Joey who's keeping him upright and standing. 

"Okay?" Chris asks, tongue dipping into Justin's mouth, and it tastes like a man, like himself. Justin parts his lips and sucks at it, wildly turned on. That's him in Chris's mouth; no girl's ever kissed Justin afterwards. It's kinky and cool and hot. "Jup?" 

"Fine," Justin whispers, Joey still tucked into the curve of his hand, so he pulls up sharply and Joey kisses his neck, scruffy beard on wet skin. It's a good reaction, and Justin can't stop moving his fingers, craving Joey's reactions. "Yeah, fine." 

"Wanna try it?" Chris asks, and Justin almost says what before he gets it and his eyes widen. Mutely, he nods and licks his lips, and Chris kisses him again, deep and deeper still, on fire inside his mouth. "Okay, Jup." Chris ducks around Justin and grabs the top of Joey's jeans, tugging. "Joe, don't move, man." 

Justin steps back and watches Chris kiss Joey, standing on his toes as a busy hand works at Joey's jeans. Justin stares at the moving fingers and realises they must smell like him, too. Joey looks at Justin, who blushes slightly and looks down, which is really no better because oh, that's Joey's cock, and Justin's not sure he should really be seeing it. 

"He's hot, eh?" Chris says, waving Justin over and taking Justin's wrist with his short fingers, putting Justin's hand on Joey's hip, his belly, his dick. Justin looks up, not really believing he's actually doing this, and Joey kisses him, just like that. It's molten heat inside his mouth, and Justin's fingers tighten, curl. "There you go. Joe's easy. Just do what you think you'd like." 

Justin nods and tries stroking, likes how Joey growls and reaches out for him, balancing. He loves how Joey kisses him again, and how he tastes like Joey should, like beer and heat and sugar, and it feels good, even when it's a boy feeling the inside of Justin's mouth. 

When Chris comes back, he's naked, too. Justin looks at Chris's dark eyes then looks down, and he feels a little bit weird seeing it, too, like he can't help but blush and look away. They've shared a lot of things, but never an erect dick or three, never something like this, but Joey and Chris have, so it's all right, and it's really kind of hot to think about that. 

"Still okay?" Chris whispers to Justin but looks at Joey, who kisses Justin again, slow and penetrating, and Justin nods because of course he is. He asked for this, and he can do it, and it feels all right so far. Better than all right because Chris's hand is on his cock again, cupping the soft weight, and Justin's bowing into the touch. "You tell us if it gets too weird, okay?" 

Justin nods and looks at Joey, who smiles sheepishly and looks bemused. "Okay." 

Chris sinks to the ground and bites Joey's knee, laughs because Joey tries to bat Chris away and almost loses his balance. Justin giggles abruptly, turned into Joey's body and fingers still sliding over Joey's cock, and he sounds almost hysterical. This whole situation is blowing his mind, especially with Chris mumbling, "chomp, chomp, chomp," as he goes after Joey's knees. 

When Chris touches Justin's leg, Justin looks down and suddenly remembers and bends his knees, slipping down Joey's soft body. Joey smells like soap and sweat and Chris, and Justin breathes it in, especially when it gets stronger. It's dizzying, and though Justin's sobering quickly, he's drunk on the rich, deep scent of Joey's skin. 

From this angle, Joey's cock is huge and red and raring to go, angrily lurching when Justin takes away his hand and stares at it, tentatively extends his tongue and licks the lava-hot flesh. Joey swears, and Chris smiles a strange, sexual smile. 

"We should move this to the bedroom, before I fall over and break something," Joey says, patting Justin's head, and Chris nods, lips brushing Joey's hip. It's Joey who shivers, and Justin feels it against his side, the twitter of damp, sweat-soaked flesh over a row of Justin's ribs. 

Chris gets up first, the pale skin of his legs stretched taut, and Justin touches his fingers to it, sliding his hand up Chris's thigh. Chris looks back sharply, the corners of his mouth quirked, and Justin clambers to his feet, breathing hard. This is surreal. 

Joey's bedroom is dimly light, the settling night creating strange shadows and the fading light squeezes in its final touch through the flimsy cloth of the roman blinds. The bed is stripped bare, the covers crumpled at the foot, and Justin looks around with narrow eyes, knowing he could back out now but thinking he'll just stay. It's an experience. 

Joey runs his hand from the swell of Justin's ass to his neck, and Justin looks at him with wide, innocent eyes. Joey's mouth crinkles with a smile, and Justin relaxes again, his fingers reaching out and touching the pliant flesh of Joey's hip, pressing into the skin. 

"Okay," Justin says, crawling onto the bed and waiting, kneeling with his feet behind him, feeling strangely young and naive. Joey sits down first, reclining, and his body seems big to Justin, manly and strong and huge. He's hairy, and a bit chubby, but in a bar fight, he'd definitely win. Justin repeats, "okay," and thinks Joey is sexy and hot. 

Chris settles behind Justin and kisses his neck, his shoulder, the dip of his spine. Justin bows his head, folds his knees to his body, and breathes deeply while Chris kisses over his back, and whispers in Justin's ear, "watch the teeth, Jup, and don't take too much." 

"I made Chris bleed the first time I did it," Joey offers helpfully, and Chris laughs, sliding past Justin, a sharp glide of hot flesh, and kisses Joey deeply, tongues pressing together so obviously Justin shivers. That's strangely hot. "It's not too hard. To do," Joey adds, grinning. 

Chris laughs and pats his hand over Joey's belly, kissing him again, and Justin watches, calm and cool, realising he'll never be able to look at them the same way again, not now that he knows all their secrets. Justin gets the feeling they're old lovers. 

Chris joins Justin on the ground again, pressing his mouth to Justin's lips and opening, kissing deeply before pulling back, running his knuckles down Justin's face. "It's easy, Jup. I know you've been with girls. Just remember what they did. Okay?" 

Justin nods. "Yeah." 

Cautiously, Justin licks the satin-smooth flesh, blistering under the clean swipe of his tongue. Joey's hips roll, and Justin jumps back in surprise, though he's done that before and never thought how the girl felt. Chris smirks and says, "I told you, Joe, stay still," and lightly slaps Joey's thighs. "He's a crazy thruster," Chris explains solemnly, but his eyes are twinkling. 

Joey rolls his eyes but mumbles in agreement, and Justin laughs. They're both so comfortable that he's comfortable, too, and turned on, very, very turned on. Justin lowers his mouth to Joey's dick again, taking it between his lips and is surprised when it fits. Salty, bitter taste, with that overlaying scent of man and Chris and sex, and Justin's hand curls around the base of the erect cock, rubbing. 

Chris is kissing Joey noisily, wetly, and Justin can hear it loud and clear, ringing in his ears. Joey moans through it all, his hips wiggling but staying mostly still, and Justin keeps sucking cock, thinking it should be stranger than it is. He likes it. 

"Okay, okay, stop," Joey finally mumbles, pushing Justin off, who blinks and licks his sticky lips, tasting Joey on them. Chris grins and runs a heated tongue over Justin's mouth, a hand tucked in the small of Justin's back. Justin groans. "Fuck," Joey says, "but that's hot. Pornographic, man." 

"Mmm," Chris hums, smiling at Justin, "it is." 

Joey wraps an arm around Justin's waist and pulls, and Justin falls into him, elegantly within the vee of Joey's legs. Lips fold over his mouth, and Justin kisses Joey, his tongue tracing the arc of Joey's teeth, then switches off as Chris takes his place against Joey's mouth, then Justin's, sloppy, wet and wildly hot. 

Joey murmurs something to Chris and disappears, one lingering hand on Justin's back before it fades, and Justin chews his lower lip, looks at Chris, whispers, "um. How long have you. You know. Together?" 

Chris shrugs and traces circles onto Justin's thigh with his bitten fingertips, the light scratch of nail spiking Justin's skin with shivers. Justin leans into him, desperate for touch, so painfully aroused he barely knows what to make of it. "Awhile. But we're not really," Chris says, and it's the first time tonight that Chris looks away, "not really, just sometimes, you know? It's pretty casual." 

"Oh." Justin touches a single finger to Chris's hip and draws a long, slow line over the pale, soft skin, getting used to touching a man like this, and it's not bad, not at all. Justin pulls his hand back and stares at the floor. "Is it all right that I'm here?" 

"Perfectly all right, Jup," Chris says and grins. "And fuck, wasn't it you who said the entire world wanted to sleep with you?" Justin laughs and nods because, yeah, he said it, just didn't realise it would apply to Chris and Joey. "Don't let your ego die now, kid." 

Justin nods and scratches a hand through his curls, smiling when Chris traces the path, fingers slipping along Justin's scalp then Joey's behind him -- Justin can feel the heat stroke his back -- doing the same thing. Justin feels sublime. 

Joey's hot like fire against Justin's back, and so, so hard. Justin wants to make him come, needs to know what Joey's face will look like, but Joey seems content to wait, circles those big hands around Justin's waist, his hips, his cock and pumps. Justin throws his head back into the crook of Joey's shoulder, cushioned by the curls of his hair, and Joey leans back as Chris takes Justin's legs, pulling them straight on the bed. 

"Joey wants you to fuck him," Chris whispers, running a hot, hot tongue up Justin's belly, sucking on each of Justin's nipples, luring them into slick bumps. Justin thrusts into Joey's fist then pushes back against Joey and grinds that eternally hard dick into his back. "But I'm selfish and old, so Joe can wait for a little while I get you ready for him. That cool?" 

"All right," Justin whispers, "okay," and it really, really is. 

Joey laughs lowly and squeezes Justin between his fingers, tight and fast. Justin shrieks, can't stop it, because he's never felt this sexual in his whole life, and it's gorgeous. Justin's settled into the vee of Joey's legs, and Joey bends as his large, strong hands hook under Justin's knees and lift Justin's legs over Joey's thighs. Justin's spread open, horribly obscene, with his ass barely left on the bed, and Joey's cock is hard and scalding and nestled in the line of Justin's ass. 

Chris runs soft, gentle fingers over Justin's thighs, lifting up to kiss Joey, deeply, deeply, and Justin can hear it again, and it's so fucking hot that his ears strain as his cock throbs on his belly, wet and hard and desperate for touch. When Chris's mouth folds over his, Justin hungrily eats him alive, sucking the tongue, lips, anything he can touch before Chris moves back down and Justin sees flames of white heat behind his eyelids. 

"Don't come," Joey whispers, and bites down on Justin's shoulder, only enough to string sharps shocks of pleasure through Justin's dick as Justin rocks, cradled in the curve of Joey's body. Joey licks the wounded area just as Chris sucks Justin's cock between his lips, an idle thumb rubbing circles in the space of skin between dick and ass. 

"Oh, oh," Justin mewls, as Joey pulls back, spreads Justin further, and Justin's off the bed, thinking he's such a slut, such a wanton, desperate slut because he can't stop humming, begging, legs thrown wide apart while Chris blows him with skill Justin never thought Chris would have, and Joey's behind him, bruising flesh with needy, wet kisses. 

"Don't come," Joey says again, and Justin nods, shakes his head, grunts. That's a fucking hard demand to deliver when his cock is burning and his ass is strumming and needy in ways Justin didn't think straight boys could feel. With that thought, Justin laughs abruptly, a sharp gasp of air, because straight boys don't find themselves sandwiched between their two best friends, getting sucked off and ready to come from it for the second time in one night. It's so fucking lewd that Justin is on the precipice of explosion, but Joey pinches a nipple, hard, and Justin realises that helps, just a bit, though he's desperate and crazy for release. 

Justin nearly does, though, when Chris's mouth dips lower and suddenly he's there, between Justin's legs, a wild, adventurous tongue slipping between Justin's ass then inside, right fucking in there. Justin lurches, back against the slippery slope of Joey's chest, grasping at Joey's thighs and hissing as they spread and Joey's hands lift again, and it's too fucking much. Justin shoves Chris away, panting, "okay, okay, fuck, stop." 

Chris laughs and backs off, grabbing the hand that pushed him and sucking the fingers into his mouth. Justin grunts, tries to pull away, and Joey's grinning against Justin's neck, his breath wet in the moist heat of the room. Justin's curls are soaked through, and his forehead is dripping sweat into his eyelashes, casting a glimmer over the room. Chris lets go. 

Chris gets up and opens a few windows but leaves the gauzy blinds shut, and there's a breeze, though it's still hot as hell, that manages to prickle Justin's skin anyway. Justin turns to Joey, who's smiling, and Justin smiles back and needs to kiss the grin, tracing Joey's lips with his tongue. Joey's hand burrows in Justin's curls, tightens in a fist, and that's also fucking hot. 

Chris runs his hands over Justin's shoulder and kisses behind his ear, and Justin smiles at him, too, shuddering as Chris's fingers walk up his belly, arm wrapping around Justin's slender waist. Chris mutters, "I wanna see you fuck him." 

Justin swallows loudly, and Chris laughs, his other hand on Joey's stomach and rubbing while Joey shifts and shakes, waiting impatiently. Justin lets Chris slide on the condom, and almost comes again, which isn't good at all because he wants to wait, wants to drag this unbearable pleasure out as long and far as possible. 

"Deep breaths, man, it will be all right," Chris whispers, slapping Justin's ass, and it stings, but it helps, in a weird, brotherly way. Just so long as Justin keeps his eyes closed and thinks of something not-sexy, like a naked mother or a car-killed dog or the stifling, suffocating air of the room, Justin should be fine. 

Joey is on his back, legs on either side of Justin's body, and Chris ducks between them, takes Joey's cock between his lips and sucks, circles the head with his tongue. Justin stares at the hollow of Chris's cheek, then his fingers, which linger in the dark room and glisten, slick and slippery. When a finger disappears into Joey's body, Justin hisses in air between his teeth, quick and harsh, and Justin's cock lurches, needy and bold, bobbing against a smoothly chiselled thigh. That's the sexiest thing he's ever seen. 

Two fingers, and Joey reaches for Justin, eyes dark and electric beneath shady brows as they catch Justin's gaze, and there's no turning back. A blowjob is a blowjob, wet and hot and fun, but sex, sex is a lot different, a lot more serious, and Justin's sure it's what's going to make all the difference in the morning. 

"Here, it's fine," Chris says, wiping his fingers off on a wrinkled Kleenex, "he likes it." 

Justin breathes deep. "I don't," he says, "I'm not exactly sure." 

"Just like you would a girl, man," Chris says, planting little kisses on Justin's shoulders and neck and jaw, a hand sweeping down Justin's back before sliding onto Justin's tightened belly, over his cock. "You don't have to. You can walk away now, kid." 

"I just don't want," Justin says, brushing his fingers over the baby-soft hair on Joey's legs, and he feels Joey shiver, shift his hips and rock the bed. "I just don't want it to be weird in the morning. It could be. really strange." 

"It won't be, Justin," Chris says, and he sounds so old, so sure, wise, "we know you're curious. We'd rather it be us," and Joey nods, smiling warmly, "than a stranger. We're all friends, and friends do shit like this together, sometimes, like me and Joe." 

"I know," Justin says and mostly smiles, and it's justified, it's all fine again. Chris's fingers on his cock are back to being sexy, and Joey's big and beautiful and offering something Justin admits he wants to try, wants to do everything, if only once in his young life. 

"Smart boy," Chris says, and grins a mischievous grin, tugging on Justin's dick and bringing him between Joey's legs. Joey bits his lower lip, like he always does when he's thoughtful, and lifts his hips, demanding things Justin's pretty eager to give. "Mmm, yeah, Justin," Chris hums, and if no one ever thought Chris could have a sexy voice, they were wrong because the way he says it makes Justin strum inside. "Joe's, like, sex on legs. Go on, he can take it." 

Justin blushes hotly because he's never really understood why a girl would spread her legs for Joey, Joey's never really been sexual to Justin, but now, here, with Chris leading his cock to the ring of tight muscle, Justin knows he's going to understand why it's so hot, why a girl would give the world for him. It's a thing of sensual beauty to see Joey in his element. 

A breeze blows through the room when Justin sinks in an inch, just a tiny, little inch, but Justin's body tightens, and he bites down hard on his cheek. He's going to come, he really is, but he can't, he can't, because he gave his word he wouldn't. Or he thinks he did. Justin's not even remembering his own name right now, not when he's inside Joey, going deeper with every panted breath, every painful gasp. It's so fucking hot in Justin's world right now. 

Joey moans deeply and lifts a thigh, brushing it over a row of Justin's ribs, and Justin grabs the limb, holds it up and slides flush against Joey's body. The sensation of tight, tight flesh is unnatural, too normal, and Justin stays tense and still, wishing he was older, that his body wasn't so willing and eager for sex and could wait without this dull ache sweeping over his groin. 

Chris's fingers splay over Justin's ass, digging into rounded flesh, and Justin thrusts once, just has to, deeper and deeper still, and so fucking hot inside Joey's body. Joey drags Justin in for a kiss, and it's hot, too, fiery and wet and dripping with saliva and sweat. They're all soaked, and Joey's room is going to smell like sex for days, no one doubts that. 

"Hot, man, sexy-hot," Chris mutters, that hand still on Justin's ass, feeling every pinch of toned muscle as Justin pulls, just a bit, and thrusts back in, smack flush against Joey's flesh. Justin's trembling, sweat's just pouring down his body, and Joey's sucking at Justin's mouth while a single one of Chris's fingers sinks into the line of Justin's ass and touches him there, right there. 

"Oh, fuck. fuck, fuck, fuck," Justin pants into Joey's gasping mouth, and he jumps, thrusts, because it's fulfilling a need he didn't think he would have, and it feels good, feels amazing, mind-blowing, fucking, fucking the most incredible thing ever. Joey digs his fingers in Justin's hair, gripping the fro so tightly Justin winces, but it feels fine, feels great, because it means Joey wants him, and Justin loves to be wanted. 

Thrusts deep, quick, and Joey's swearing up a storm, kissing Justin so frantically Justin can't help but return the fury, his hips pumping a rough, hard rhythm, which is making Joey scream. Justin pivots, rolls, his liquid hips, with a primitive beat banging in his ears, and Chris's slick finger is in him now, filling voids in Justin's body, which needs to fuck as much as it needs to be fucked. 

Two fingers, two fingers in Justin's ass with lube dripping down his thighs, and he automatically climbs deeper into Joey, pressing his weight against Joey's chest, still holding that bent thigh while the other twitches and thumps against the bed, lifting Joey's soft, smooth hips, and Joey comes hard, sticky whiteness erupting everywhere. Justin bites his lips and fights against his own orgasm, wins but just barely, and Chris's fingers are gone. He misses them. 

"Yay, Joe," Chris says, and it's sensual in the way he breathes it, lowers his mouth to Joey's fluttering belly, and kisses, and licks, and growls. Justin pulls out quick and falls back on the bed, panting hard, his face burning. One more touch, and Justin's going to be done, too. 

Pulls off the condom and ties it with shaking hands, his mind's screaming and not understanding how this all got so hot so fucking fast. He fears they've ruined him, that no girl's ever going to compare to this and that it's only men from now on, because Justin's shaking and sweating and not done yet, but he's been here a long time now, hours maybe, and it feel likes one long, languid blink. 

Justin shivers when Chris come back to him, and he finally looks at him, at the older, wiser man who Justin remembers wanting to be just like when he was younger. It's harder to sexualise Chris than it is to sexualise Joey, though Justin remembers with biting hot memory that Chris's lips were on his cock twice tonight, and Justin liked it, really loved it. 

Tentatively, he touches Chris's cheek, draws a finger slowly down the scruffy flesh, the rough spurts of hair that Chris doesn't want to shave yet. It scratches, and it's coarse, and Justin leans into it, dragging his lips over the rugged terrain, a pointed tongue following the trail. 

"Okay," Justin says, though the question hasn't been asked, doesn't need to be asked, because Justin will give it all to him. Chris has sought nothing for himself tonight but a cold beer, and that seems like forever ago. Justin can feel the heat of Chris's cock against his thigh, waiting and almost-asking, never begging, for what Justin's sure he can give. "Okay," Justin repeats, and kisses those chapped, parted lips. "Um. Yeah. Uh, do me. Or whatever you call it." 

"You sure?" Chris asks, and Justin's already nodding because he knew Chris would ask, would care about him and how he feels and if Justin needs to turn away before it really gets intense, but it's fine, really fucking hot. Chris doesn't need to worry anymore. 

"I'll make it good for you," Chris promises, and slides over Justin's chest, grips his hips and flips him over onto his belly, and Joey's there, under Justin, smelling like sex and heat, the sharp tang of beaded sweat touching Justin's lips. 

"Shift back," Chris whispers, tugs Justin by his hips, and Joey moves, slides with Justin until they're chest to chest, Justin's shoulder tucked under the slope of Joey's rough neck. Joey's knees are bent, his legs are spread in that now-familiar position, with Justin tucked against him, lying on his belly. Justin's weight is braced entirely against Joey's body, indented into the soft flesh with Justin's ass hanging obscenely in the air, his legs spread flush against Joey's, settled in the vee. 

Joey's arms snake their way under Justin's, crawl down his sculpted back and pull back up again, dragging flesh between his fingers. Justin whimpers and arches, splayed out so open and wanton, so ready to be fucked, and he wraps his arms around Joey's neck, holding onto him for support. When Chris touches his tongue there, Justin moans and parts his mouth against Joey's neck, sucks the salty skin to muffle lewd sounds. 

"So fucking hot, Jup, you have no idea," Chris says, and Justin can feel the words, practically vibrates with them, makes strange, carnal noises, and he just wants to be fucked. Joey is pressing his face into the curls, murmuring, and Justin's trying to climb into Joey's skin while Chris sucks and fucks and digs with his tongue, the fucking talented tongue that's making Justin mew like a cat in heat. 

"Come on," Justin growls, pushing his ass eagerly at Chris because this is too fucking much, too fucking hot, and he's not going to last long enough to feel a cock in his body, to feel that hardness in a place he imagines is soft and pliant, if he's anything like Joey, and he thinks he must be. All he can smell is Joey, and he doesn't think the scent is ever going to fade away. 

"Impatient motherfucker," Chris mutters, and shoves a finger roughly past the knot of muscle, strikes deep and hard and hits that spot Justin hears about, wonders about, and it's somewhere beyond good, approaching incredible. Justin pushes back, wants more, and Chris hits him up with two fingers, curving into Justin while Joey's hands pull and stroke at Justin's back, dancing in counter-rhythm. 

Justin grunts and grinds his hips onto those fingers, tightens his muscles around them and pulls back up, his feet lifting off the bed, his knees bearing the powerful weight of his body as he rocks, wants more and more, but Chris drags the fingers away, and there's this moment when Justin's afraid it's just going to be left like that, that he's just going to be left rock hard and weeping between Joey's legs. It's a terrible second. 

Chris's hand split his legs farther apart, moving his thighs from the inside vee of Joey's legs to the outside, hooked over the big body and lifted slightly, and Justin fears he's too heavy for this, but Joey doesn't seem to mind at all, seems almost relaxed and comfortable to have Justin splayed over him, arms still wrapped around Joey's neck and clinging desperately. 

Chris grab his hips and lifts Justin's ass higher, and then it's there, a fucking cock in Justin's ass, and it stings like a holy motherfucker, even though he wants it, even though he needs it and asks for it, it still fucking hurts like fire. Justin whimpers, tries to swallow it, and Joey kisses Justin to quiet him. 

Both Joey and Chris are working, their hands running all over Justin's skin, to pull Justin up further, to pin him between them as Chris slides in all the way and pauses, just waits because Justin's face is scrunched up in mute discomfort, unwilling to admit to pain. 

"It'll get better, Justin," Chris says, and his voice is quiet, frantic, and Justin thinks maybe Chris is trying to go back on his promise, trying to take back the dick in Justin's ass when it's just too late for that now, so Justin throws his arms back, grabs Chris's hips and holds him there, deep in Justin's body. "You sure, Jup?" 

"Yes, yes," Justin mutters, his words almost swallowed by Joey's mouth, which is kissing and licking all over Justin's face, desperate to make it good, "yes, do it, Chris, please. Just, do it, I'm fine. I'm into this. I said I was into this." 

Justin stops babbling when Joey kisses him again, and Chris's fingers tighten on his hips, pushing Justin forward then pulling him back. The first thrust, that's good, more than good, it's so fucking hot Justin bites down on Joey's lip, and he pushes back for more, doesn't mind the ache. It's already fading in the dark, stifling room. 

Pressed there, between Chris and Joey, Justin's fighting for control over his body because he doesn't want to fucking come, not yet. Joey's hard again, Justin can feel another dick alongside his, and his grinds his stomach against it, lips still sealed over Joey's mouth. Chris thrusts deep and hard, pumps his hips quickly for a few shots then slows down, angles in deeper, and Justin screams, screeches, because nothing's ever felt this fucking hot. Nothing probably ever will again. 

Justin slips down Joey's wet chest, losing the position, but Chris pushes him up, thrusts so hard Justin yelps and tightens his ass around the exquisite fire, gets his knees on the bed and stays there, trusting Joey to keep him perched, Chris to keep fucking him, and he'll be just fine. These guys, they're his best friends, and they'd never let him fall. 

Chris licks a wild, desperate tongue up Justin's back, scrapes teeth against dripping flesh, and Justin whimpers, shivering in the moist, black heat. Joey spreads his legs open wide, bent and shaking under Justin's thighs, and Chris's thrusts pass straight through Justin's lithe body and hit Joey, who throws his head back and lurches his body in the air, comes with a primitive roar. 

Justin bites his tongue, fucks through the sticky mess on his belly and Joey's soft cock, and comes, too, just can't stop it, though he tries desperately in that last second. It's blinding and it's hot and he just can't stop something that makes spots of white flash in his vision, this pleasure monster that causes him take in one last, hard breath, before it all explodes into molten heat. 

"Fucking kids," Chris grunts, and Justin tightens his ass, usually every last whisper of strength he has to make Chris scream, the fingers gripping Justin's slim hips in a bruising hold that one last, beautiful time before Chris moans, comes, and falls against Justin's back, shaking and panting and very, very limp. 

When Justin his eyes again, the world is tilting, spinning in wild, crazy circles, and Chris peels off his back, leaving Justin cold and exposed. Joey helps Justin up, lays Justin back on the bed and pats his head, then rolls onto his stomach, already snoring, and Justin lies there, wondering what the fuck just happened. He doesn't regret, doesn't think he could, but it's still sort of strange, and he doesn't know what he's going to say when he wakes up, if there's anything to say at all. 

Chris comes back to the bed, turns on the fan, which blows and circulates hot, stale air and barely helps at all. "Hey," Chris whispers, and kisses Justin's shoulder, keeping his lips there before rubbing Justin's back, gently, calmly. "Go to sleep, kiddo. Okay? It's gonna be fine in the morning, man. Don't worry about shit like that." 

"I'm just." Justin stops speaking and blinks hard, rubbing at his face, and he knows he's crying, can feel the moisture on his fingertips. He turns his head away from Chris, but Chris touches his face and makes Justin look at him. "I liked that. A lot." 

"You should. It's sex," Chris says, cupping Justin's face in his hands. 

"No, no. I." Justin sniffs loudly and feels like an idiot. "No, I." 

Chris sits up, and Justin blinks at him, wiping at his eyes and feeling like a fucking child, but Chris doesn't seem uncomfortable and hands Justin some Kleenex, smoothing his curls with a gentle hand. "You think this means you're not straight, is that it?" 

Justin hiccups and refuses to look at him. "Yeah." 

"Whether you are or not, that's for you to decide, Jup, and it's not a big deal if you're gay or straight or somewhere in between, all right?" Chris asks, and Justin nods, sucking on his lower lip and staring at Chris's naked leg. "Don't worry about it, and if you want to talk to either me or Joe about anything, we're here, okay? Right now, it's late." 

Justin nods and closes his eyes, relaxes against Joey's back, even though Justin's sweating, and it makes him hotter. It just seems like the thing to do, after everything, and Justin doesn't mind the intimacy, kind of likes it really, especially when Chris fits against Justin's back. 

"That all right?" Chris asks, and Justin hums, nodding against Joey's slick flesh. "All right, man, so go to sleep. I'll make breakfast, even. Everything will be fine." Chris yawns and mumbles, "looks like it'll be another hot day tomorrow." 

Justin agrees.


End file.
